


Sammy

by thehelldoievenputhere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: Dean sees as Sam turns to them, sees them and smiles. Sammy's alright. Then he sees Jake. Then Sam's falling and Dean's running.





	Sammy

Dean sees as Sam turns to them, sees them and smiles. Sammy's alright. Then he sees Jake. Then Sam's falling and Dean's running.

Dean's hugging Sam and his hand is _wet_. He pulls away to look; it's red. He looks at Sammy's face, the blood coming out of his mouth like the dribble Dean used to wipe away, and Sam just looks so _shocked_ , eyes wide and he's coughing, wet, hacking sounds, blood falling, landing on his chin, on Dean--and Sammy's _bleeding_  and he looks so scared, whispers "Dean" and Dean's not crying, he's gotta be strong for Sammy, everything will be okay--it always is--it has to be--but he's bleeding and drooping and no--NO "Sam, Sammy!" NO! This isn't happening Sam can't be dead, he can't. It's his brother, it's _Sammy_ , who smiled at him so brightly like he was the best person in the entire world when he stole some fireworks for the fourth of July, he was so happy, he can't be dead.

But Bobby's there, pulling on him, trying to take him away from Sammy, but Dean won't let go, he can't let go. He was supposed to protect him. It was his job and Bobby's pulling him up but he won't let go so Bobby gives up and says something but Sammy's _dead_  and Bobby takes Sam and Dean's sitting in the car, Sammy in the backseat and he looks so pale but the blood smeared around his mouth and Dean's staring. This can't be Sammy. Sammy who he let have the last bowl of Lucky Charms, Sammy who loved when he made mac 'n' cheese with marshmallow fluff, Sammy who loved banana on his peanut butter, Sammy who he got arrested for, Sammy who he stood up to Dad for, _Sammy_. Sammy can't be dead. Dean was supposed to die before letting that happen, but then Sammy's on the bed and Dean's next to him and he only realises he's crying when the tears hit the blood around Sammy's mouth, and Sammy's _dead_  and no, Dean _can't_ , it's too much and he's shaking, Sammy's dead and he's alive and he's alone and Sammy's dead, but what is he supposed to do, Sammy's dead and then he's at the crossroads and kissing the demon and then Sammy's _alive_.


End file.
